Conventionally, a technique of perforating skin using laser light to open a tiny hole in skin for the purpose of sampling blood or administering medicine, is known (for example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2). Use of laser light provides advantages of making unnecessary needle replacing operation which is presently in common use, and enabling alleviation of pain upon perforation compared to use of a needle.
As shown in FIG. 1, the laser perforation apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 makes many holes in a desired area on skin at the same time or virtually at the same time by dividing laser light 2 emitted from laser housing 1 using optical beam splitter 3. By opening many holes in skin, medicine can be easily applied to the skin in the form of cream, lotion or a plaster after perforation.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-195245    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-533866